Another Chance
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she’s afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him. UPDATED! EPILOGUE UP!
1. Chapter 1: You're still The One

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either!  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 1: You're Still The One  
  
Rachel was sitting on the sofa with a very pregnant Monica. They were watching Titanic. "So did some drunk guy at Ross and Emily's wedding really think Chandler was Leonardo Dicaptrio" Rachel chuckled as she watched Leo's character Jack scream I'm king of the world. Monica nodded "He also thought I was Ross's mother" she whined. "But that's okay because Chandler cheered me up" she added with a grin.  
  
Chandler walked out of the bedroom dressed for work. "When did I cheer you up" he asked. "Oh that night in London when that guy thought I was Ross's mother" Monica grinned. Chandler smiled "Mmm that was some night wasn't it" he giggled. "Well I better get going before I'm late for work" he said "Aww do you have to" Monica whined. "Stay here and we can spend the whole day together in bed" she grinned. "As tempting as that sounds I can't Mon I have a meeting today" he said. She pouted "Okay but I'll miss you" she said. "I'll miss you too, both of you" he said rubbing her belly. She got up and followed him to the door where they spent the next few minutes kissing each other goodbye.  
  
Rachel smiled as she watched them. She remembered how she and Ross would always kiss goodbye. Neither one of them wanting the kiss to end. Lately she found herself missing Ross. She hated seeing him with Charlie. They'd gotten together after Barbados but it had only lasted a month. Things with Joey never happened. After the kiss they shared they realized there were no true feelings between them so they decided to remain bestfriends.  
  
She'd had her share of boyfriends but there was always something like Barry he was so boring, Joshua had scared easily, Mark and Gavin she'd only shared one kiss with each of them, Tommy was weird, Danny he was weird too bathing with his sister. Rachel shuttered at that thought. Paul she asked him about his feelings and turned him into a cry baby, Russ he was a Ross look alike and when she finally realized it, it grossed her out, "Yuck" she whispered thinking about Russ. Josh he was a thief and pretty young, Tag he was cute and had a great butt, but he too was a bit young.  
  
There was only one guy she ever went out with that she could say she honestly loved. Ross was prefect. He's smart, funny, warm and sexy. When she was with him she felt like a princess. She missed him. She missed his gentle touch, his soft kiss, he warm brown eyes. "Oh my God" she said softly realizing her feelings for Ross were still there and still strong as ever. "What" Monica asked as she finally came back and sat down. She turned and looked at her bestfriend. "I...I'm still in love with Ross" she said.  
  
Monica smiled "Oh my God that's so great" she giggled. "I knew you still loved my brother" she said. "So when are you gonna tell him, how are you gonna tell him" she asked. Rachel sighed. "I'm not gonna tell him Mon" she whispered. "What, but you have to Rach I know my brother still loves you" Monica stated. "Plus he's Emma's father you need to tell him" she said. "I know I should and I will just not yet" Rachel whispered. "and you better not either" she added. "Hey you're the queen of gossip not me" Monica chuckled. Both women laughed.  
  
A few days later Rachel was sitting in Central Perk with Monica, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler. Rachel looked at Monica. "Mon today's the day" she smiled. "The day for what" Monica asked. "Today is the day I tell Ross I still love him" she grinned "As soon as I see him I'll tell him" Phoebe smiled. "See he's your lobster" she giggled. "You and Ross getting back together this is so great!" Monica said excitedly.  
  
Ross walked in but he wasn't alone. With him was a pretty girl with light brown hair. "Hey guys" he said with a smile. "This is Samantha she's a professor NYU too and we're going out tonight" he said with a grin. "Call me Sam" she said with a smile. Rachel frowned she felt the tears filling her eyes she had to get out of there. "Uh it was nice meeting you Sam I ...I have to go" she said running out of the coffee house.  
  
A few hours later Monica and Chandler came into their apartment. Rachel was sprawled out on the couch crying. "Rach" Chandler whispered. She sat up and looked at her two bestfriends. Monica looked pale as a ghost, had the look of fear and sadness in her eyes and a few spots of something was splattered on her blouse. "Oh my God Mon, Chandler what...what happened" she asked. "Ross" Monica whispered. "Ross" Rachel repeated. "Screw him and his stupid girlfriend Sam" she hissed. "No Rach he...he" Monica broke down in sobs. Chandler wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest.  
  
Chandler looked at Rachel he too looked scared and worried. "Rach after you left Central Perk it...it was robbed" he whispered. "What" Rachel screamed. "Mon she...she was at the counter getting a scone the...the thief was gonna...gonna shoot her" he said his eyes brimming with tears. "Oh my God" she cried. "Ross he...he was up there with her, he... he took the bullet meant for Mon" he whispered. "He...he saved her, our baby" he said starting to cry. Rachel's eyes filled with tears "Is...is he" she broke down unable to ask of Ross's fate. She too ended up crying in Chandler's arms.  
  
After what seemed like forever she pulled away. "Chandler" she whispered. "Where's Ross is he okay" she asked. "The EMT's took him to Beth Israel, Pheebs and Joey went with him" he said softly. "It...it didn't look good Rach there...there was alot of blood" he whispered. Rachel's tears returned. "We have to...to tell his parents, Carol" she rambled. "We'll call Judy and Jack from the hospital Carol too" he whispered.  
  
Rachel nodded. She was barely aware of Chandler's arm around her guiding her out of the apartment. All she could think about was Ross. She couldn't lose him. Not now not when she still had to tell him how much she loved him. Emma and Ben were so young Ben was 8 and Emma just a little over one they both needed their daddy. Monica, poor Monica had witnessed her brother's shooting first hand he'd been shot protecting her and her unborn baby. If Ross didn't make it Monica would have to live with the guilt and the awful image of the moment that took her only brother's life.  
  
Phoebe she'd already lost her mom, her dad walked out on her when she was a baby, her grandma died a few years back, and her sister she never spoke to. To Phoebe her five bestfriends were her only family. It would devastate her to lose Ross. Chandler he and Ross had been bestfriends since college and now they were brothers in law ,and Joey he and Ross were bestfriends too. Rachel said a silent prayer as she headed to the hospital with her two. "Please God please don't let Ross die he's loved by so many people his children, his parents, his sister, his friends, and me" she whispered.  
  
Chapter 2: Is It Too Late....The gang arrives at the hospital. How is Ross. Is it too late for Rachel to tell him how she feels?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Well here's the first chapter of the new Ross&Rachel fic I've been talking about. Rosie I can hear you now! No don't let Ross die! Start pleading girl! LOL. Don't worry I'm not gonna kill Ross. He's just gonna suffer for awhile! I hope you all like it! Oh the whole Ross saving the pregnant Monica. I just think I could see him trying to protect his sister and unborn niece or nephew! Oh and Titanic is like one of my all time favorite movies! Anyway hope ya like it! More to come soon! Please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: Is It Too Late

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 2: Is It Too Late  
  
The ER at Beth Israel Hospital was abuzz with activity when the three friends arrived. Rachel spotted Joey and Phoebe sitting alone. Phoebe was crying and Joey who had her in his arms looked close to tears himself. "There's Joey and Pheebs" she whispered. Chandler nodded and he walked over to them with Rachel and Monica beside him. "Joe" Chandler whispered. Joey looked up and saw his other three bestfriends. "Hey" he whispered. "Where...where's Ross" Rachel whimpered. "In there" he said pointing at a near by trauma room with nurses and doctors running in and out.  
  
A young woman in a lab coat walked over to the group. "Are any of you Ross Geller's family" she asked. "We all are" Phoebe whispered. "Okay any immediate family" she asked. "I...I'm his sister "Monica said weakly. "I'm Dr. Davis" she said extending her hand. "Monica Geller Bing" Monica whispered shaking her hand. "How...how's my brother" she asked. "Mrs. Bing your brother is in very critical condition" she said. "The bullet is lodged in his skull" When Monica heard that she burst in to tears and she felt her knees buckle. She reached for Chandler. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ross, he...he was shot in the head" Monica cried.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes he's going to need immediate surgery to remove the bullet and we're going to need your consent to do it" she said softly. Monica looked at the clipboard in the woman's hand. "I...I can't my mom should" she cried. "Ma'am it can't wait your brother needs this now if there's any chance for survival" Dr. Davis told her. Monica took the clipboard and pen. Her hand trembled as she scribbled Monica Geller Bing at the bottom of the page. "There" she said handing it back to him. "Thank you Mrs. Bing" the doctor said as she walked back to the trauma room. "You wanna thank me save my brother" Monica yelled as she broke down in tears again.  
  
Jack and Judy Geller came running into the ER. They saw their daughter and son in law with their friends. They raced over to them. "Monica what...what happened where's Ross" Judy cried. "He...he's having surgery on his head" Monica cried. 'He...he was shot because of me mom" she cried. "He...he was trying to protect me and the baby" she said placing her hand on her stomach. "It...its my fault' she cried. Jack hugged his daughter. "Nonsense Harmonica your brother loves you he was just protecting his baby sister and her baby" he whispered.  
  
Rachel watched her friends. Phoebe had Joey, Monica had Chandler and Judy had Jack but she was all alone. The man she loved more than anything couldn't hold her or comfort her. He was in some operating room fighting for his life. She sat down in an empty chair and cried. All she could think about was Ross. He'd been in her life since she was six. He followed her around in high school. Back then he just Monica's dorky older brother. She fell in love with him the day she ran into Central Perk in a wedding gown dripping wet from the rain. She remembered the day she found out that Ross loved her too.  
  
It was her birthday but he couldn't be there he had to go to China for some dinosaur thing. When she opened his present it had been the broach she'd told him about a few months earlier. Monica made a comment on how expensive it must of been. Chandler casually said something about a crystal duck he bought Carol when he was in love with her. Rachel was thrilled to hear Ross felt the same as she did but she was later disappointed when he returned from China with Julie by his side. Rachel's tears turned to sobs  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding Heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Have you ever walked on air  
  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it really feels that good  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Rachel thought about the kiss the shared outside Central Perk in the rain. It had been an incredible kiss. She remembered the list Ross made and how furious she'd been with him. She been watching her and Monica's prom video with the gang and found out what Ross was going to do for her. She was speechless. She had gotten up crossed the room to him and kissed him. That had been the start of their relationship. She thought about the first time they made love under the stars in the planetarium waking up later in one of the displays with a group of school children giggling at them.  
  
Rachel glance over at her friends. She sighed softly as her thoughts went back to Ross. She thought about her old job at Bloomingdales. She worked with Mark. Ross had been jealous of him. He got upset with her because she spent most of her time working. She blew him off on their anniversary which she knew she'd been wrong for. She yelled at him and said "Maybe we should take a break" Ross then slept with that slutty copy girl Chloe. "We were on a break!" he yelled. They then broke up and got back together briefly four months later while on the beach.  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding Heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
The time I spend waiting for something  
  
That was Heaven sent  
  
When you find it don't let go  
  
I know...  
  
Rachel sighed softly as she thought of London. She flew there to tell Ross she still loved him but then she saw him with Emily and didn't have the heart to tell him. He ended up saying her name instead of Emily's during his vows. That marriage didn't last. Vegas. Now that had been an interesting trip. Ross drew on her face and she spilled water on his pants and that was just the flight. The event of the rip was when she and Ross got married while they were drunk. "Hello Mrs. Ross, hello Mr. Rachel" Rachel whispered. Then there was the kiss on Monica and Chandler's engagement night. Of course Monica accused her of trying to steal her thunder.  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hope has been restored  
  
I ain't looking no more  
  
Have you ever been...  
  
Some place you ain't leaivn'  
  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meanin'  
  
Have you ever felt this way  
  
Rachel tried to wipe away the tears but it didn't help they still came. She thought about her baby. She smiled a little As she remembered the night she was conceived. Her and Ross had argued over who came on to who. Apparently it had been her. She used the Europe story or as Chandler would say the magic story you use when you want to have sex. When she told Ross she was pregnant he sat there with a blank stare for awhile then he rambled on about condoms. He had been the one to show her the baby on the sonogram. She later moved in with him causing his and Mona's breakup which she really didn't mean to do.  
  
Emma's birth was a day she'll never forget. She went into labor while Ross was kissing her, and boy what a kiss it had been. Five women, one of them being Janice came and went to have their babies before her. After all those hours of agony Dr. Long finally said it. It was her turn to become a mom. Emma had been breech so she had to push extra hard. She ended up bumping heads hard with Ross sending him to the floor. A few minutes later their little Emma was born. A perfect little baby girl that looked more like her daddy every day.  
  
The time I spent waiting for something  
  
That was Heaven sent  
  
When you find it don't let go  
  
I know...  
  
Then there was the whole proposal mix up with Joey. Followed by the phone message she got from a guy she met while out with Phoebe that Ross never gave her and the kiss he saw her share with Gavin on Chandler and Monica's balcony after her birthday party. The next day they fought and she moved out of his apartment and back in with Joey.  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
So in love  
  
Rachel buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Please God" she cried "Don't let Ross die" she sobbed. "I...I can't live with out him" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Chandler standing in front of her. "Chandler" she whispered. "Ross is out of surgery Mon is with him, you can go in next" he whispered. "Me, but what about you" she whispered. "I'll see him after you" he said. "But Chandler he's been your bestfriend since college" she whimpered. "True but you Rach you're the love of his life and the mother of his child." He said softly. She stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Chandler " she whispered.  
  
Monica walked over to them her eyes red and puffy from crying. Chandler wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Rachel looked at Monica and gave her arm a soft squeeze as she walked toward Ross's room. She took a deep breath and said a silent prayer before walking in. Hoping she could face whatever awaited her.  
  
Chapter 3: I Need You....What happens when Rachel sees Ross? Will Ross be okay? Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello children. Here's chapter 2. The lyrics are Have You Ever Been In Love. By: Celine Dion. I think its a pretty song. Just picture it playing as clips of Ross and Rachel are shown (As Rach thinks of them) I might get to meet David Shcwimmer!! He's here in Chicago doing a play and my boss is buying tickets to it!! So I might go with my friend Tiffany she also loves Friends, and we might get to meet him because my boss's daughter knows him!!!! When he told me his daughter knew David I screamed and said I was jealous! He laughed. Man I think I'll be so nervous I won't even know what to say!! I wanna tell him Ross and Rachel should be together! ( I heard a spoiler for season 10 but I don't know if its true...Mon will defiantly be pregnant.....with TWINS!!!!! And we'll get to see the delivery either the second to last or the very last Friends eppy ever. ( I don't want them to go!! I'm soo gonna cry!! I'll miss them so much! I guess I'll always have my DVDs but as Joey said about the *crappy* Hugsy "Its not the same" Heehee. Anyway now that I've whined alot! Please read and review. Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: I Need You

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 3: I Need You  
  
Rachel walked into the room where the only sounds were the machines Ross was hooked up too. She slowly walked over to his bed. Tears filled her eyes when she saw him. His brown hair was covered by white bandages and his face was so pale. She sat down beside him and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Oh Ross" she whispered as she gently touched his face. She took his hand in hers being careful of the IVs. "You...you can't die Ross" she cried. "Ben needs you, Emma needs you, Mon needs you" she whispered. "I...I need you" she cried.  
  
She looked at him laying there so still, so quiet. Right now she'd give anything to hear one of his boring dinosaur stories or his way of stretching words. A part of her was angry at him for taking the bullet ,for putting himself in harms way but the other part of her was glad he was there or it may have been Monica laying in a hospital bed or worse her and the baby could have been killed. She wondered if Chandler would jump in to protect her and Emma from harm the way Ross had for Monica and the baby. She nodded. "He would" she said to the silent room. She looked at Ross again. "Please God" she whispered. "Don't let Ross die he's a hero he risked his life for his sister and her unborn baby" she whimpered. "Please God" she cried. "I love him so much" she said. I...I need him I...I can't live with out him, please God please don't take him away from me" she sobbed.  
  
Chandler walked in and saw Rachel sobbing. "Rachel" he whispered. She looked up at him. "Hey" she whispered. "Joey's taking Mon to the cafeteria to get some tea you need a break why don't you go with them" he said softly. She really didn't want to leave. She sighed softly. "Okay" she said softly deciding to give Chandler some time with Ross. She gently kissed Ross on the cheek. "I love you" she whispered. Chandler gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek promising to get her if there was any change in Ross's condition.  
  
Rachel sat in the cafeteria with Joey and Monica. She played with the rim of her tea cup. "It should have been me Rach" Monica whispered breaking the silence. Rachel looked at her. "Mon don't say that" she whispered. "But its true" Monica said starting to cry. The bullet was meant for me not Ross why'd he have to jump in front of me" she cried. Rachel grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze "Because he love you honey you're his baby sister" she whispered. "He was protecting you and the baby" Joey added. "I would have done the same thing for you, Rach, Pheebs or any one of my sisters because I love you guys" he said. "But Rachel if...if you never get to tell him how you feel and Ben and Emma lose their dad it...it'll be my fault" she cried. "That won't happen" Rachel whispered. "Ross is gonna make it" she said hugging her bestfriend.  
  
Chandler walked through the hall thinking about what Ross's doctor had just told him. She had asked if he wanted her to tell Ross's sister but he said he'd tell her. He figured it would be easier coming for her husband. So now he was on his way to the cafeteria to find his wife and Rachel to tell them. He walked in and saw Monica and Rachel in a hug. He slowly made his way to the table. "Guys" he whispered. "Chandler" Monica said. She then noticed the sad look on his face. "Chandler what is it" she asked "Is...is it Ross" Chandler nodded. "Yes" he whispered. "Dr. Davis came in while I was there she said Ross is...  
  
Chapter 4: How Do I Live....What is Chandler going to tell Monica, Rachel and Joey?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. Yes I am going to torture Ross for awhile but I promise he does live! I saw this little Friends quiz in a magazine and listen to this! Courteney Cox's middle name is Bass! Oh and Court Happy Birthday to you! "She's 39 today 6/15/03) and Happy Anniversary Court and David ( 4 years! 6/12/03) Jen Aniston is an artist she had a painting in a museum when she was 11 and this one is a little creepy! Matthew Perry is missing a part of his middle finger! But that's okay I still love my Matty! I wanna be his bride! Heehee! I can dream!! Anyway please read and review. Thanx!! 


	4. Chapter 4: How Do I Live

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Samantha and Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 4: How Do I Live  
  
"Chandler" Monica said. She then noticed the sad look on his face. "Chandler what is it" she asked "Is...is it Ross" Chandler nodded. "Yes" he whispered. "Dr. Davis came in while I was there she said Ross is" he stopped. "He's what" Rachel asked. Chandler sighed softly. "He's in a coma" he said. "What" Rachel whispered as tears filled her eyes. "So...so what happens now" she asked. "Well Dr. Davis said there's nothing medically that can be done for a coma" he said. "So we're just suppose to sit back and wait for him to die" Rachel cried. You can do that if you want but I won't Chandler" she cried "I refuse to give up on him" she whimpered  
  
"Rach" Chandler whispered "Nobody said they were giving up on Ross" he said. "But we do have to face the fact that we may not get him back" he said gently. Rachel glanced at Monica. "You" she cried "You did this to Ross its your fault" she cried as she got up and ran from the cafeteria. Rachel's outburst made Monica feel worse than she already had. "She's right" she whispered beginning to cry.  
  
Rachel was running through the halls not looking where she was going. She really didn't care either. All she cared about right now was Ross. She ran right into someone. She ran right into Phoebe. "Pheebs" she cried. "Rachel what's wrong" she asked. "Where have you been" she asked. " I called Carol and then I called your mom to check on Emma" Rachel sighed "Emma, I forgot about my baby" she whimpered. "Its okay she's fine" Phoebe whispered. "Why are you so upset" she asked. "Ross he...he's in a coma" Rachel cried. "What" Phoebe said "How do you know that" she asked. "Chandler he...he told us" she whispered. "I...I'm a terrible person Pheebs" she whispered.  
  
Phoebe looked at her friend. "Why would you think that" she asked. "Chandler he said we had to face the fact that we may not get Ross back, I hollered at Monica saying it was all her fault" Phoebe nodded. "Oh, well don't worry about it we're all upset I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it" she said. "Go on go be with your lobster I'll make sure Mon is okay" Rachel actually smiled a little. "Okay" she whispered. "Thanks Pheebs" Phoebe smiled "Pheebs does it again" she said as she headed to the cafeteria.  
  
Rachel shook her head a little as she headed back to Ross's room. She walked in and found a nurse checking the IVs. She smiled at Rachel. "I'm sorry but its family only honey" she said softly. "I, I'm his wife" she blurted out with out thinking. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Geller I'll leave you alone then" she said leaving the room. Rachel sat down on the chair beside Ross's bed. She looked at him and sighed softly. He looked like he was asleep. She noticed his wallet sitting on the nightstand. She picked up and looked at the pictures. "Ben, Emma ,Mon" she said looking through them. She stopped when he came across a picture of her. She couldn't believe he still had her picture in his wallet.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Ross laying there so still so quiet. She took his hand in his. "I love you Ross" she whispered. "You...you have to hear me" she said starting to cry. "Please Ross" she cried. "Please wake up so you, me and Emma can be a family, a real family" she whimpered. "I...I can't live with out you Ross please open those brown eyes and give me one of your beautiful smiles" she whispered.  
  
All of a sudden some alarm started going off. Rachel watched enough ER to know that alarms sounding was almost never good. Dr. Davis came running in with another doctor and several nurses. "Ross!" Rachel cried. "Ma'am you'll have to wait outside" Dr. Davis told her. "No I want to stay with Ross" she cried. One of the nurses guided her toward the door. "I love you Ross please don't leave me" Rachel screamed as the nurse gently pushed her out the room. When she turned around she came face to face with her four friends. "What...what happened" Monica asked weakly. "Ross" Rachel whimpered as she collapsed on the floor in the middle of the hall.  
  
Chapter 5: Come Back To Me...Is Ross alright? Will he come back to the ones he loves?...Coming Soon!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Come Back To Me

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Samantha and Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 5: Come Back To Me  
  
Rachel moaned softly as she opened her eyes. She saw her four friends all looking down at her. "Wh...what happened" she whispered as she slowly sat up. She suddenly remembered what happened "Oh my God Ross" she cried. "Its okay Rach" Chandler said softly. "Ross is okay" he said. "But the...the alarms" she whispered. "I watch ER I...I know that's never a good sign" Chandler smiled "Don't I know it" he said "You, Mon and Pheebs take over the tv and the sofa every Thursday night" he chuckled. "Ross's heart rate did drop but they got him stabilized again" he told her. She sighed with relief. "I...I need to be with him" she whispered as she stood up.  
  
The gang watched her leave with out saying a word. She stood outside the door to Ross's room for a minute before going in. She walked up to his bed and sat on the edge. "Ross" she whispered "I know you can hear me" she said. "Please come back to us" she said starting to cry. She lightly touched his face. "I love you Ross" she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She gently laid her head on his chest. Silent tears ran down her face as she closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart.  
  
She fell asleep. She dreamed about Ross. He was wearing a tux and smiling. She was in a beautiful white dress. She was walking toward him when he was suddenly pulled away. She reached for him and screamed his name but he was pulled away until he was gone. "Ross" she screamed as she sat up. When she heard the humming of the machines she knew it had been a dream she was still in Ross's room by his side. She took a hold of his hand. She sat there holding his hand and watching him. "I know you're going to wake up and I'll stay right here with you until you do" she whispered.  
  
Rachel kept her promise and stayed by Ross's side and when she did leave to check on Emma or get some rest she made sure Chandler, Monica, Joey, or Pheebs stayed with him until she returned. She spent time talking to him about Emma, Ben and their friends. She told him she loved him all the time and asked him to open her eyes on a regular basis.  
  
One night she was sitting with him watching tv when she swore she heard him mumble. "Ross" she whispered. "Rachel" he mumbled as his eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw his brown eyes looking back at her. "Hey you" se whispered. "You gave us quite a scare" she said. "Mon, baby" he asked with a scratchy voice as he struggled to sit up. "Shh its okay lay back down" she said softly "They're both fine" she assured him. Rachel looked at him. She had to tell him before something else happened. "Ross" she said. "There's something I have to tell you" Ross nodded "Okay what" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath. "Ross I" She was interrupted by a woman's voice. "Ross sweetie you're awake" She looked over and saw that Sam woman he came in to Central Perk with that day. Sam walked over to Ross's bed. "Oh honey I was so worried about you" she said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. She sat down by him and took his hand. Rachel felt like crying. "Why'd she have to show up now" she thought.  
  
Ross looked over at Rachel "Rach what was it you wanted to tell me" he asked. "I umm, you know its nothing it can wait" she whispered. "I'll give you two some time together" she said sadly as she stood up and left. Ross sighed softly as he watched her leave. Sam smiled "They have the funniest little man subbing for you" she giggled. "Uh huh" he said softly his eyes still fixed on the door.  
  
Chapter 6: Love Will Find A Way...Will Sam ruin everything for Ross and Rachel or will love find a way?...Coming Soon!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Love Will Find A A Way

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Samantha and Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 6: Love Will Find A Way  
  
Rachel was sitting by herself in the waiting area. Tears ran silently down her face. Her prayers had been answered. Ross woke up and she was gonna tell him how she felt. She was gonna tell him she was still in love with him but that stupid Sam woman had to come in. What was with her anyway. She came in acting like she was his girlfriend but she thought that they hadn't even gone out yet. She thought about Emily and how she'd flown all the way to London planning to tell Ross she still loved him but then she saw him with Emily. She couldn't bring herself to tell him anymore. She had been the cause of his marriage falling apart and Mona had dumped him when she found out she was living with him.  
  
Someone came into the room but Rachel didn't care. All she cared about was Ross and he was in the arms of another woman. "He should be in my arms" she thought. "Rach" someone whispered placing their hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Chandler standing there. "Are you okay" he said. "Did something happen with Ross" he asked. "No Ross is okay he's awake" she whispered. "Ross is awake!" She nodded. "Wait if he's' awake then why are you out here crying" he asked. "Did you tell him about your feelings" he asked. She shook her head "No I was about to when that Sam woman came in calling him sweeite and kissing him" she cried.  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he sat down beside her. "Rach that woman means nothing to Ross" he said. "They've never even been out" Rachel looked down at her hands "You don't know that he might really like her and I...I don't want to wreak things like I did with Emily and Mona" she whispered. "Rach you didn't wreak anything" he said "He rushed into things with Emily and with Mona he was too concerned with you and Emma to be in a relationship" Rachel nodded "Maybe but" He stopped her. "But nothing Rach, I've known Ross since college and he's always been in love with you even when he was with Carol" he told her. "Really" she whispered looking up at him. "Yes, the guy had your picture in our dorm room and all he did was talk about you, he drove me nuts" he joked.  
  
Rachel laughed a little. "I want to tell him Chandler" she whispered. "Then tell him" he said. "You two were meant for each other, he's your soulmate, your lobster" he said with a smile. "I thought you said you didn't believe in soulmates" she said with a small smile. "I don't but I believe in true love, Monica is mine and Ross is yours" he said. Rachel smiled but then she frowned. "Oh God Mon" she whispered. "Chandler I..I didn't mean to yell at her or blame her for what happened to Ross" she said. "I know you didn't and Mon does too" he assured her. "Now you go on tell Ross you're crazy about him and don't worry about that Sam chick" he said. She frowned at the mention of her name. "Hey Rach you have nothing to worry about he loves you, plus you're hotter than her" he giggled.  
  
Rachel laughed. "Thank you Chandler" she said hugging him. She stood up and started to walk back to Ross's room She looked back at Chandler. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and shook her head. She took a deep breath as she reached the door to Ross's room. She walked in and saw Ross sitting up in bed watching some boring show on the Discovery channel and Sam sat beside him holding his hand. "Go for it" she told herself as she approached the bed.  
  
Ross smiled when he saw her. "Hey Rach" he said. "Hey" she whispered. "Umm about what I was gonna tell you earlier" she whispered "Yeah" Ross answered. Sam looked at Rachel and rolled her eyes as she put her arm around Ross's shoulders. "I...I umm just wanted to tell you Emma she...she misses you" she said turning to leave. She stopped and turned back around. "No that's not it" She took a deep breath "Ross I...I love you" she whispered. "I...I'm still in love with you" she said. "But I can see you're busy with her" she said giving Sam a look "but I had to tell you and I did so I'll go now" she said her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Rachel was about to walk out the door but stopped when she heard Ross whisper. "Rachel wait" She slowly turned around and looked at him "Rach I...  
  
Chapter 7: Ross's Feelings....What is Ross gonna say to Rachel? Does he still love her or is he happy with Sam? Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. Yes I threw Sam in to cause trouble which she will do! As for Ross's feelings come on you know he loves Rach right!! But like I said Sam will cause a little trouble hee hee. I know it was mostly Chandler and Rach in this chapter but Mon Pheebs, and Joey will be in the next one! Anyway please read and review. Thanx. 


	7. Chapter 7: Ross's Feelings

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Samantha and Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 7: Ross's Feelings  
  
Rachel was about to walk out the door but stopped when she heard Ross whisper. "Rachel wait" She slowly turned around and looked at him "You umm you're still in love with me" he asked. She nodded. "Yes" she whispered. "Wow" he whispered. "I uh I don't know what to say" he said. That wasn't exactly what Rachel had hoped to hear. "You know what Ross" she whispered. "Its obvious you're happy with Sam and I'd hate to be the cause of another break up for you so lets just forget I said anything" she said as she turned and ran out the door.  
  
Ross watched her leave. He sighed sadly. "Aww my poor baby" Sam whispered as she began to rub his shoulders. "Sam stop" he said pulling away from her hands. "What, but why" she pouted. "For starters if I need a massage I'll call my friend Phoebe she's a professional masseuse and second of all you're NOT my girlfriend" he said a bit loudly. Sam gasped. "I...I thought you loved me" Ross looked at her. "How can I love you I barely know you" he pointed out. "But you asked me out" she stated. "Yes but did we ever go out" he asked. "No but that's your fault" she said. "My fault, how is it my fault" he asked. "If you hadn't stepped in from of your dumb sister we would've been on several dates by now" she stated.  
  
Ross was shocked by what she'd just said. "Okay first of all Monica isn't dumb" Sam rolled her eyes. "What ever" she smirked. "I love my sister and there was no way in hell I was going to stand by and watch her and her unborn baby get hurt or killed" he hissed. "So why didn't her stupid husband protect her why'd it have to be you huh" she asked. "You know you're not scoring any points by calling my family names" Ross stated. "and believe me Chandler would have protected her but it all happened so quick he didn't have the time to do anything" he said. "I don't care about your sister or her husband all I care about is us" Sam whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Rachel had decided to go back in and tell him she wanted another chance with him that telling him how she felt wasn't good enough that she wanted to be with him she wanted to show him how she felt. When she opened the door and saw Sam kissing him her heart sank. She quietly closed the door and ran down the hall in tears.  
  
Ross pushed Sam away. "I think its time for you to leave" he said. "But Ross I love you" she said tracing his lips with her finger. He pushed her finger away. "Well I don't love you" he said. "I love Rachel" he added. Sam wasn't happy about having to leave nor was she happy about Rachel. "Fine I'll go" she said as she left. She grinned. She wanted Ross and she knew how to get him. Get Rachel out of the picture. She walked away from the room. She smiled when she saw Rachel sitting alone in the waiting area.  
  
"Rachel" Sam said sweetly. Rachel looked up "Oh hi Sam" she whispered. "I have great news" Sam said. "Ross just asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed. "What!" Rachel said with surprise. "Ross proposed" Sam giggled. "He said he knew it was sudden but being so close to death made him realize how much he loved me and he didn't want to waste anymore time so he asked and I said yes!" she said. Rachel didn't know what to say. "That....that's nice" she whispered. "Congratulations I hope you and Ross will be very happy together" she said on the verge of tears. "I umm I gotta go" Rachel said getting up and running away. Sam smiled proud of herself. "That's it Rachel run and never look back because Ross is mine now" she giggled.  
  
Chapter 8: He's Suppose To Be With Me....Will Sam's lie keep Ross and Rachel apart?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. I am soo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I promise I will try to get the next chapter posted alot quicker! Anyway here's chapter 7! I hope it was worth the wait! LOL. Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: He Should Be With Me

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Samantha and Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 8: He's Suppose To Be With Me  
  
Rachel didn't know where she was going she just knew she had to get away. She couldn't believe that Ross had proposed to that Sam woman. She never hated anyone until Sam came along. She hated Sam. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be. Ross was suppose to be with her not Sam. Rachel kept running through the hall paying no attention to her surroundings. She plowed right into someone. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked down and saw Monica. "Oh my God Mon I'm so sorry are you okay" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine" she said trying to get up. "Uh Rach could you help me my belly's kind of weighing me down" she joked. Rachel just nodded extending her hand to her friend helping her to her feet.  
  
Monica could tell Rachel had been crying. "Rach, hun what's wrong" she asked. "Nothing" she whispered. "Rach come on what's wrong" she asked. "Alright fine" Rachel whispered. "Ross is getting married" Monica grinned. "Oh my God Ross asked you to marry him" Monica exclaimed. "No I said Ross is getting married not me" she whispered her eyes filling with tears again. "What?!" Monica asked. "He proposed to Sam" she whispered. "What he couldn't have he barley knows her" she said. "Well that's what Sam said" Rachel whispered.  
  
Chandler came down the hall and saw Monica and Rachel. "Hey Mon what's going on" he asked. "Rach said that Ross proposed to Sam" Monica answered. "That's impossible I mean I know Ross loves to propose" he joked "But he at least goes out with her first" Chandlers joked didn't make Rachel feel any better. "This isn't the way this was suppose to go Ross was suppose to be with me" she cried. Monica sighed "Chandler take care of Rachel I'm gonna go talk to my brother" she said.  
  
Monica walked to Ross's room. She hadn't seen him since he woke up. She walked in and smiled when she saw her brother sitting up in bed watching Jurassic Park on tv. "Hey" she whispered. "Hey Mon" he said with a smile. "Come on in the T. Rex is about to eat the guy on the toilet" he giggled. Monica laughed and shook her head. "You'll never get tired of that movie will you" she said as she walked over to him. "Nope never" he grinned. He got serious "Are you two okay" he asked setting his hand on her large belly. "Yes we're fine thanks to you uncle Ross" she whispered hugging him then she playfully hit him. "Oww what was that for" he whined. "For scaring the hell out of me Ross you could have died" she said tears filling her eyes.  
  
Ross scooted over and pulled his sister down to the bed. "I love you Mon I'm glad I was there" he whispered. "I would rather die that have anything happen to you or my niece or nephew" he said. "I know Chandler would have done the same for Rachel and Emma or Ben" he added. She nodded. "Yes he would" she agreed. "Speaking of Rachel what happened between you two and why in the hell did you propose to that Sam girl" she asked. "What!" Ross answered. "I never proposed to her, she said she loved me but I told her I didn't love her, that I barely knew her" he said. "Mon its Rachel its always been Rachel" he whispered. She smiled "I knew it!" she giggled. "But why did Sam tell Rach that you proposed" she asked. Ross shrugged "I don't know maybe to make her jealous or something" Monica nodded. "Maybe" she said., "You really need to talk to Rachel, tell her its not true, tell her you love her." Ross nodded in agreement.  
  
Rachel sat on a sofa in the waiting area beside Chandler. "Why does this always happen Chandler" she cried. "Why is there always another woman in my way" she cried. "What do you mean" he asked. "Emily, Mona, Charlie and now Sam there's another woman standing in the way of Ross and I being together" she whimpered. "Rach that Sam girl is obviously lying" he said. "You think so" she whispered. "Could she be lying more" he joked. Rachel laughed "Now that's the Chandler I know and love" Chandler frowned "Oh so you don't love me unless I'm being funny" he joked. She smiled. "Chandler you're one of my bestfriends I love you whether you're trying to be funny or not" she giggled. "I love you to Rach" he said. "I think you need to go talk to Ross I bet you'll find out there was never any proposal" Rachel nodded in agreement.  
  
Chapter 9: The Truth Be Told....Ross and Rachel talk but will he get to tell her the truth or will Sam get in the way again?....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones here's the next chapter and its up quicker this time! I hope to have them all up this quick as long as my computer cooperates with me! LOL. Sam will cause a bit more trouble but don't worry you know Ross and Rachel will eventually be to together! They ARE lobsters right! ( Anyway please read and review. Thanx!! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Be Told

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she's living with Joey and Emma is a little over a year old. Ross is also single. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either! Samantha and Dr. Davis is mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 9: The Truth Be Told  
  
Rachel sighed softly "Well I guess I'll go talk to Ross" she said softly. "Don't worry Rach he loves you, like Pheebs says you're his lobster" Chandler teased. Rachel smiled. "Thanks" she said hugging him. Wish me luck" she said standing up and heading to Ross's room. Phoebe plopped down beside Chandler. "They're so gonna get back together they're lobsters" she giggled as she watched Rachel. Chandler smiled "Yeah they are" he said softly  
  
Rachel stopped at Ross's door. She took a deep breath before walking in. She laughed as she watched Ross. "Yeah T Rex eat his ass" Ross cheered as the man on the toilet was eaten. "Hey" she whispered. Monica smiled "Hi Rach, bye Rach" She kissed Ross's cheek. "Tell her the truth" she whispered before standing up and rushing out of the room. "Okay where was she off too in such a hurry" Rachel asked "Oh uh she had to pee really bad" Ross answered quickly. "Oh I remember what that's like" she said softly. She looked at the tv "Jurassic Park again, really" she teased. "Its a classic" Ross said with a grin. 'Wanna watch with me" he asked patting the spot on the bed that Monica had just vacated.  
  
"Umm okay" Rachel whispered as she sat down beside him. Once the movie was over Rachel decided it was time to talk. "Ross" she whispered. "I need to" she was interrupted by Sam. "Ross, sweeite" she giggled making her way over to him and hugging him. "Hey Rachel like the ring my Ross gave me" she asked holding out her hand. Rachel gasped for on her finger was a diamond ring. "I uh I better go" she whispered starting to get up. Ross grabbed her arm gently "Wait Rach" he whispered. "I did not propose to Sam nor did I give her that ring" he said. He looked at Sam. "Sam I don't love you, I barely know you, I never proposed and I never gave you a ring" he said. "Rachel is the woman I love, the woman I want to marry" he said not realizing what he'd said.  
  
"What!?" Rachel asked shocked and surprised. "Huh" Ross answered "You...you said you love me and you want to...to marry me" she whispered. "Is...is that true" she asked. "Yeah is it" Sam asked. Ross glared at her. "Sam get out" he hissed pointing at the door. She sighed heavily. "Fine but you'll be sorry" she grumbled as she stormed out. Ross took Rachel's hand in his. "Yes Rachel I love you, I've always loved you and yes someday I'd like to marry you" he whispered. She began to cry softly "Oh Ross I love you too" Ross smiled. He gently brushed away her tears as he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"See they're lobsters" Phoebe giggled. "Pheebs shh" Monica whispered. Ross and Rachel looked over and saw their friends standing in the doorway watching them. "You guys can come in" Ross said. The four of them looked embarrassed as they slowly walked into Ross's room. "Uh we were umm just" Monica stopped "You were just spying" Rachel giggled. "So are you two back together and more importantly have you two done it yet" Joey grinned. "Joey, they're in a hospital" Monica squealed. Joey shrugged 'So being in a hospital didn't stop you and Chandler from doing it" he giggled. "We didn't so it in a hospital" Monica answered quickly. "Yuh huh Jack told me he saw you" Joey grinned. "I'm gonna kill my dad" she whined.  
  
Ross laughed "Umm guys about us being back together" he looked at Rachel "Are we back together" She smiled as she kissed him. "Yes" she whispered. "WooHoo!" Ross giggled. Rachel laughed "That's my boyfriend" she said with a smile.  
  
Chapter 10: Surprises....Monica has her baby and has a surprise for Ross and he has a surprise for Rachel....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! First of all I want to wish Lisa Kudrow a very happy birthday! She turns 40 on July 30th! So happy birthday Pheebs! Here's the next Chapter! Sorry it took longer that I thought I had writers block but it has passed! In the next one Ross gets a surprise from Mon and Rach gets a surprise from Ross. Look for it soon. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she and Emma live with Joey. Ross is single too. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! Hell I wouldn't mind owning Ross and Joey either! Samantha and Dr. Davis are mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
(AN: This fast forwards about a month)  
  
Chapter 10: Surprises  
  
The whole gang was over at Chandler and Monica's hanging out. They were sitting around the living room watching City Of Angels. "Ugh Mon why are you making us watch this" Chandler whined. "Yeah we should be watching Diehard!" Joey protested. "Yuck I am so sick of that movie that's all you boys watch" Phoebe giggled. "City Of Angels is a great movie I mean Seth loved Maggie so much he gave up his eternal life for her" Monica sniffed dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Ross groaned "Yeah but then she dies so he gave it up for nothing" he snorted.  
  
Rachel smiled "I'd give up eternal life just to spend five minutes with you" she said softly "Wouldn't you do it for me" she asked. "I would give it up just for two seconds with you" he whispered. "Aww" Monica giggled "Would you do that for me Chandler" she asked. "Uh no" he teased. "Chandler!" she whimpered "I thought you lo...oww!" she whined. "Lo...oww what's that" Chandler laughed. "That's me having a contraction" she said. "What uh what" he stuttered. "Uh oh" Monica whispered. "Uh oh, uh oh what" he asked. "Umm Chandler I think my water just broke" Ross smiled "Looks like you're gonna be a dad" he said patting him on the back. Chandler's eyes grew wide and he started to nervously loosen his tie.  
  
Sometime later Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe sat in the waiting room. Rachel smiled "Can you believe at this very minute Monica and Chandler are becoming parents" Ross nodded "Yeah and I'm glad I'm here to see it" he said softly. "Sweeite if it wasn't for you Mon may not be here at all" she said "You saved her and the baby's lives" A few tears filled her eyes "I was so scared I was gonna lose you that I'd never get to tell you how I felt" Ross brushed away her tears. "I know I've thought about it alot over the last month" he whispered "I love you Rach, so much" he looked at her "What I'm trying to say is Rachel will you marry me" Fresh tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. She slowly nodded "Yes" she cried hugging him.  
  
Chandler came running up to them. "I'm a dad! I'm a dad" he exclaimed. "To a what" Phoebe asked "A baby duh" Joey said. Phoebe shook her head " I knew that Joe I meant did Mon have a girl or a boy" Chandler laughed "You two so belong together" he giggled "Its a boy, a beautiful little boy" he said with pride. "What's his name" Ross asked. Chandler smiled "Mon wants to tell you" he said. The four friends followed Chandler to Monica's room.  
  
Monica was sitting in bed holding a small bundle. She smiled "Hey guys wanna meet your new nephew" They all gushed "Aww Mon he's beautiful" Rachel whispered. "Look at those itty bitty fingers and toes" Joey giggled "He's so cute, Chandler he looks just like you" Phoebe grinned. "Thank you Pheebs" Chandler smiled. "He's adorable Mon what's his name" Ross asked. Monica took Chandler's hand. 'Well it was gonna be Daniel but we decided that if we ever have another son that will be his name" Phoebe sighed "Yeah but what's his name" Phoebe asked looking at the baby in Monica's arms. Monica laughed. "Chandler and I decided to name him Ross Chandler Bing" she said looking at her brother.  
  
"Oh my God" Ross whispered "I'm touched but why" he asked. Chandler smiled as he sat beside Monica "Well if it wasn't for you Ross my family wouldn't be here right now and I'll never be able to show you how grateful I am" he said "So we thought we'd name our son, your nephew after his heroic uncle" he added. He gently took the baby from Monica's arms and placed him in Ross's arms. "This is your uncle Ross little guy" Chandler said softly.  
  
Ross looked at the tiny baby in his arms. "Hey you" he whispered with tears in his eyes. The baby responded by yawning and moving his tiny fists. "This has been the best day of my life" Ross whispered. "I became and uncle" he looked down at his tiny nephew nestled in his arms. "and I got engaged" he looked at Rachel and smiled. "What!" Monica exclaimed looking at Rachel. She smiled "Ross asked me to marry him when we were out in the waiting room" she said softly. "I'm sorry Mon I swear I'm not trying to steal your thunder" Monica smiled "That's okay I'm so happy for you!" Rachel sighed with relief. "and you and I will be sisters in law!" she giggled "I know!" Monica exclaimed as they hugged. "Its kind of funny" Rachel giggled "You said on the day I announce my engagement you'll announce that you're pregnant but you did one better you had a baby"  
  
Monica glanced at Ross holding her new son in his arms. "Yeah" she whispered "But I came so close to not having him at all Chandler may have been a widower instead of a father" she said tears filling her eyes. "I'll never forget what Ross did for me, for us" she said holding Chandler's hand. "But at the same time I almost lost my brother I think it was you Rach, it was his love for you and your love for him that brought him back to us" Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know about that but I do know I love him so much and I'm glad he's here, I came so close to losing him" she whispered.  
  
Ross walked over to the bed and handed little Ross to Monica. He looked at her and Rachel "Hey now what's with all the tears" he asked. "What's wrong" Monica smiled "Nothing big brother we were just saying how much we love you, how glad we are that you're here and how great it is that you and Rachel are getting married." Ross smiled "Well I'm glad to be here too sharing in my little sister and bestfriend's joy and happiness" He hugged them "I love you guys" Monica sniffed a little "We love you too Ross" Joey and Phoebe walked over to the bed "Hey we love you guys too" they whined. Ross laughed "Come here" he said pulling them into the hug. He really felt lucky to be alive and surrounded by the five people he loved most.  
  
Chapter 11: The Epilogue....Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. I know its been a really long time since I updated this and I really hope you're all still interested. My good friend Rosie was the one who kept at me to continue this! So Rosie! Girl this is for you! I hope you like it! And I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well! I thought Mon and Chan naming the baby after Ross would be a sweet and touching way to thank him for saving their lives. And the engagement come on its the way it should be Ross and Rach forever they're lobsters!! Next week baby next week! The season premiere of Friends!! I saw the promo again and cried again! I don't wanna say goodbye I'm soo gonna be ballin like a baby! I mean what ever will I do with out Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Monica and most of all my Chandler every Thursday! Is anyone watching the Emmys Sunday night? I'm taping it cause I'll be online. LOL I'll be rooting for Matt, Jen and Friends! I hope they win. In my opinion Matthew, Courteney, David, Jen, Matt, and Lisa are all winners and always will be! Matthew, Courteney, David, Jen, Matt, and Lisa I just wanna say we love you guys and thank you for making us laugh every Thursday night cheering us up when we were sad or down and most of all Thank you for being our FRIENDS! Ooookay I know I'm a little nuts and they'll probably never read that but I had to say it cause I do love them and will miss them so much! Oh and City Of Angels I love that movie I saw it at the show when it first came out and I have the video and soundtrack which I've watched and listened to a thousand times. Its the only move I've watched that many times except for all of Matthew's movies of course (Anyway if my craziness hasn't driven you away yet LOL Please read and review Thanx! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Epilogue

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant. Rachel isn't with anyone, she and Emma live with Joey. Ross is single too. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I wish I owned Chandler though! Hell I wouldn't mind owning Ross and Joey either! Samantha and Dr. Davis are mine.  
  
Title: Another Chance  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel still loves Ross, she wants another chance with him but she's afraid to tell him how she feels. When something happens she fears she may never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Chapter 11: The Epilogue  
  
Rachel was a nervous wreak. She checked her make up a thousand times. "Man Rach calm down" Phoebe giggled. "Yeah okay lets see how calm you are on your wedding day" Rachel stated. Phoebe smiled as she glanced at the diamond ring on her left hand. "I'll be cool as a cucumber when Joey and I get married" she giggled "Oh sure just remember since you're my maid of honor Mon will be yours" Rachel laughed. Phoebe looked at her with wide eyes "Eh oh well" she said.  
  
Monica came in and smiled when she saw her bestfriend in her wedding dress. "Oh my God Rach you look so beautiful" Rachel smiled "Am I a more beautiful bride than you were" she teased. "No, no one is" Monica giggled. "Wow I can't believe you're finally marrying my brother" Rachel nodded "I know!" she said mocking Monica. Chandler came in with 1 year old Ross in his arms both wearing tuxes. "Aww look at little Ross in that tiny tux how cute" Rachel gushed. "Hey" Chandler pouted "You look good too Chandler" she giggled. He smiled "Thanks, So do you Rach you look beautiful" She smiled "Thank you Chandler"  
  
Sandra Green and Judy Geller walked in with Emma who was carrying a small basket of flowers. "Fowers mama" she giggled. Sandra smiled "She's very excited about being the flower girl right honey" Emma nodded and grinned. "My baby's getting married" she said "You look lovely honey" Rachel smiled "Thank you mom" she hugged her. "You make a beautiful bride just as Monica did" Judy said. Monica was touched that her mom actually said something nice. Rachel looked at Monica and then back at Judy "Thank you Mrs. Geller" Judy laughed "Please that's going to be you in a few minutes its mom" She nodded "Okay mom"  
  
Dr. Green came in smiling when he saw his daughter. "Pumpkin you look beautiful" She smiled "Thank you daddy" He offered her his arm. "Ready to marry wet head" he teased. "Daddy!" He smiled "I'm kidding sweeite come on Ross is waiting" She smiled and took his arm.  
  
Chandler led Monica and Phoebe down the isle and took his place beside Ross. Ben carried the rings down the isle on a little satin pillow and Emma toddled down the isle giggling as she tossed rose petals everywhere. The wedding march started. Ross smiled when he saw Dr. Green walking Rachel down the isle. "You look beautiful" he whispered taking her hand. "Thanks" she whispered as they turned to face Joey. He grinned at them as he began the ceremony.  
  
Later at the reception Rachel smiled as she watched Chandler dancing with Monica and little Ross. She watched them all together laughing and happy. It was because of Ross that they there, that they were happy. She laughed when she saw Ross dancing with Emma standing on his feet just like the little girls did at Monica's wedding. A few tears filled her eyes as she watched her husband and their daughter. She had almost lost the love of her life, this day almost didn't happen.  
  
The music stopped. Ross walked over to where Rachel stood. "Hey Mrs. Geller" he whispered. "Hey Mr. Geller" she smiled through her tears. "Why are you crying its your wedding day aren't you happy" he asked. "I've never been happier Ross" she whispered. "I'm glad you're here with me and you're my husband" she said "I keep thinking about how close I came to losing" Ross stopped her with his finger on her lips. "You didn't lose me Rach and you never will" he said softly . "I'm going to be right here with you forever where I belong" Rachel smiled "I love you Ross" He smiled "I love you too" he kissed her "Now how about a dance with your new husband" he offered her, his hand. She grinned and took his hand. They went out to the dance floor and swayed slowly to the music.  
  
Monica looked over at them and smiled. "Aww they look so happy" she whispered. She looked at her husband. "Chandler do you think we looked that happy on our wedding day" He smiled "Yeah I think we did" he said softly. He looked out at Ross smiling and dancing with his new wife. Chandler knew if it hadn't been for him, he may have never been happy again. Joey and Phoebe came up behind them. "Whatcha looking at Chandler" Phoebe giggled "Ross and Rachel" he said "My life would be so different right now if it weren't for Ross" he whispered wrapping his arm around Monica and kissing the top of his son's head. Phoebe nodded "I know all our lives would have been different" she said wrapping her arm around Joey. The four of them smiled as they watched their bestfriends dancing happily in each other's arms just the way it was meant to be.  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children well here it is the final chapter. The epilogue. I hope its good and you al liked it. 6 days baby! 6 days! That's how many more days till the Friends final season begins. I wish it wasn't the last season. Saying goodbye will be so hard! What will I do with out my weekly date with Chandler! and the rest of the gang too. Has anyone heard of this new show coming on NBC called Coupling? They're trying to say its the new Friends. Please that's so not true no show will ever be able to take Friends place! They're #1 and unreplaceable!!! It will always be Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe Forever!!! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
